


Beloved Friend

by navaan



Category: DC Comics: Bombshells, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Background Femslash, Background Poly, F/F, Ficlet, First Kiss, Flash Fic, Implied Relationships, Kissing, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mera is Diana's first kiss, but that's never the end of a story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://margottenenbaum.livejournal.com/197238.html?thread=2711158#t2711158) left at [margottenenbaum's Wish Fulfillment Ficathon](http://margottenenbaum.livejournal.com/197238.html).
> 
> You can also read this story and comment on it on Livejournal [here](http://navaan.livejournal.com/293126.html). Feel free to friend or contact me there.

Mera enjoys her stays on Themiscyra. Diana is her friend and every time they are together they get into the kind of trouble and adventure only two princess of worlds as different as theirs can get into. 

Since they were children, they had been friends. The two of them share a bond of friendship that Diana says will be legend one day. The thought is so exciting that Mera can’t wait to hear their names sung in songs. She wants to know what they both can do. They laugh together. They cry together. They share their stories of their lives so different and so familiar.

“I saw mother and Philipus kiss,” Diana confides. “They haven’t kissed in so long. I was worried.”

They are young women now, sitting here at the beach where once Diana had recounted the story of her origin to Mera, firmly sitting on land, but watching the sea. This is where both their worlds are closest; where the two of them are one.

“I wonder what it’s like,” Diana whispers.

Mera looks at her sideways. They’ve come a long way from being children to being young women who are still children in the eyes of their peers, but who already know they are women. “You’ve never been kissed?” Mera asks, because she can’t quite believe it. _She_ hasn’t been kissed, she _kissed_. But things are so different on Themiscyra. And Mera thinks that maybe - just maybe - if she were an Amazon then she would be a little intimidated by the dark looks the queen and her most trusted and capable general can throw anyone’s way. Mera has been on the receiving end just once, years ago, but she still remembers it clear as day. 

It’s an impulse. She loves Diana so much. She’s her best and most trusted friend, perhaps the only person in all the world who understands her. So she wraps her arms around her and kisses her.

The other princess tastes of all the thing she means to Mera: Earth and sunshine and electrifying power. She doesn’t keep it chaste. She can’t.

And Diana responds, losing herself in her arms.

Love is always stronger when it comes with the bond of deep friendship. It’s a lessons she’s just beginning to grasp.

* * *

Diana laughs on the battlefield. Her hair is as wild as her eyes are clear. Here more than anywhere she is the princess of all Amazons, meant to be a queen, meant to be a warrior - strong and full of compassion. They are both still alive after everything that has been thrown at them and Mera can’t help the sudden overwhelming joy, the exhilaration of victory. She grabs Diana by the back of the head and kisses her - not hard and passionate as she loved to do frequently when they were a little younger. This kiss is not that sort of passionate challenge. It’s the truest, softest expression of her love.

Which makes it doubly exciting when _Diana_ turns it into a challenge, biting her lip and pulling her closer.

Arthur and Steve are close-by. They must be watching.

When Diana pulls away, she’s radiant and ginning, her lips red and bruised.

“Since when do you kiss like Arthur?” she asks.

“I kiss however I please, my dearest.” She knows that Diana hasn’t learned the bruising kisses from Steve. _He_ kisses like a devoted, respectful lover. Diana learned the harder passion all from her.

“This calls for celebration,” Diana whispers and bows slightly, “Queen Mera.”

She looks over her shoulder towards their two companions. They are both watching. “It does.”

Mera loves life more than she ever did, wants to grasp it with both hands and never lose the joy of it. Danger, war, strife - it makes it all even more important. And she and Arthur have something special and Steve Trevor... well, Diana has found something special too. But that will never change the fact that they will stand together.

They walk back towards camp, hand in hand and giggling like the girls they no longer are. They’ve long since become the friends and legends they dreamed of becoming. But this is not the end of their story. There will be many more stories to tell.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr ](http://navaan.tumblr.com/). This fic has a post [on there](http://navaan.tumblr.com/post/148946506129/bombshell-fic-beloved-friend) in case you want to comment/review/reblog there. [My ask box](http://navaan.tumblr.com/ask) is open if you have questions.


End file.
